A Muggle in Lord Voldemort's Court
by Narcissa's Dragon
Summary: What might happen if you actually went to the HP universe.  Adults only, need apply.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- These characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I only like to play with them. I will tuck them in and snuggle them when I am finished. It'll definitely be past their bedtime.

I am not going to tell you where or when we are coming into the actual cannon of the story, because it will become very apparent later. This is quite the Alternate Universe. Or rather a parallel universe. Plus...you don't actually need to know quite yet. Suffice to say, Bellatrix is out of Azkaban. Oh hell... it takes place after Voldemort has taken over the ministry and the golden trio is on the run. It just has an interesting beginning. That's all your getting. Enjoy the ride and keep your appendages in the car at all times.

This story is something that happens when you have a very active imagination, lots of coffee, and a dark side. **I would love for you as the reader, if you want, to put yourself in the character of "I". **It'll be fun, I promise.

Rated "M" for language and smut in later chapters. I know me.

First chapter includes Bellatrix, Narcissa and you.

Curious? By all means read on, then.

**Chapter one**

**Your kitchen**

It was, I believe, Tuesday when I heard her voice for the first time. The sun was shining, and I had just finished the dishes. My sister was over, visiting, and we were both sitting at the kitchen table taking turns complaining about what was wrong with the world. As she spoke, I looked over and my cup of coffee had finally finished brewing.

"What did you do after you found out who it was?" I asked in regards to the story she was telling.I stood up to fetch my cup when a voice, seemingly out of nowhere and right next to me, whispered in my ear.

_If you keep asking her questions, she will never shut up. _

I whirled around splashing coffee all over myself. There was no one there.

"Fuck!" I screamed as the hot liquid had already begun to redden my skin.

"What the hell just happened?" My sister asked. "Are you ok?"

I didn't want to come off as a complete lunatic, so I lied.

"Don't know. I think something just bit me." I exclaimed as my heart threatened to cause a stroke.

_Bit you, eh? We'll see about that some other time._

This time I spun and knocked into one of the kitchen chairs. It was as if someone was whispering right in my ear. It was so real; I could feel the hot breath on my neck.

"Sis, I... I... Bath. I think I have to go lay down or something." I said, not making a bit of sense. I felt like I had truly lost my mind.

"Are you sure you're ok?" She inquired, sincerely concerned.

"No...Yes. I'll be fine. I just need a nap." Or a lobotomy, I thought to myself.

I left her, worried in the kitchen, and walked quickly upstairs. I strode through my bedroom, glancing at my poster of Bellatrix Lestrange, and flew into the bathroom.

I've finally gone schizo, I thought to myself as I started running bathwater.

_That is definitely a good likeness of me._

I jumped up and slipped on the tile of the floor, cracking my skull on the toilet. As darkness overtook me, all I could hear was a woman's hysterical laughter.

The first thing I remember, when I began to wake up, was how much my head hurt. I didn't want to open my eyes, and I certainly did not want to move. I felt slightly sick while the pounding in my skull threatened to swallow me whole. As my jumbled thoughts started fitting back together, I remembered hitting my head. Taking a deep breath I tried desperately to piece together what the hell had happened.

The voice, I thought to myself. I heard a voice and slipped. I still didn't have the nerve to open my eyes yet when I moved my hand up to the back of my head. I could feel crusted blood in my hair.

As my wits slowly returned, I realized I was no longer on the floor in my bathroom, but lying on something quite soft. I moved my hand slowly over my eyes to try to drown out the light, while I made to carefully open them.

Everything was a blurry mess and my stomach threatened to heave its contents. The light, in whatever room I resided in, seemed so very bright. I took a few more deep breaths as things began to come into focus. The ceiling was in the Victorian style with plaster designs and gilt inlay. It took only a moment to realize I had no idea where on earth I was.

I blinked a few times and decided it was time to try to sit up. I looked over and saw that I was lying on an ornate settee. I used the back to pull myself slowly into a sitting position and moved my legs to the floor.

The room took a couple of lurches so I leaned forward and rested my head in my hands. As I sat there, I heard voices coming from the distance. Perhaps, another room, I thought. The spinning in my head subsided and I finally raised my eyes to survey my surroundings. The room was quite lovely. It had what appeared to be antique, albeit well kept carpet, a grand four poster canopy bed, two vintage nightstands and a huge desk piled with...parchment and quills?

'Wait...what?' I thought slightly confused. I slowly stood and made my way over to the desk past the fireplace and stared down at the items I saw. 'Did I hit my head and go back in fucking time?' I wondered. As I scanned the desk, my eyes fell to a newspaper. I picked it up to see the date, and my eyes came to rest on the bold print of the front page.

**The Daily Prophet**

My breath caught in my chest and the paper fell out of my nerveless hands. The room I was in began its spinning, ludicrous carnival ride once again. I looked up, and viewed for the first time, the pictures on the wall. My heart skipped a few beats when I saw all the people in the frames, looking at me with concern on their faces and whispering to one another. My mind reeled with a vengeance, torn between what was real and what was not. I gripped the desk to keep from falling as my knees buckled.

I'm not sure how long I stood there, but I know I took far too many breaths for what my body required.

I was dreaming, that had to be it. I hit my head, and I was in a coma somewhere, and I was dreaming.

This was probably the most surreal dream I had ever had though, as I fought to keep hold of my sanity. I could smell the smoke from the fireplace and the pain in my head still felt very real. I fought to grasp just the tiniest bit of rationality. Closing my eyes, I focused all my attention on controlling my breathing and gathering my thoughts. I don't know the exact moment I finally got hold of myself, but when I did, I stood upright and took a calming breath.

It was obvious where my dream world had decided to take me, but I needed to figure out how to wake up. I crept over to the door where I thought I heard voices earlier. Closing my eyes and slowing my breath, I put my ear to the door to find out if I could hear anything.

"I can't take this waiting!" A strained, familiar voice half screamed.

"I could have healed her when you brought her in, Bella." I heard another softer voice say.

'You've got to be kidding me,' I thought, as my stomach dropped.

"The Dark Lord instructed me not to use magic on her until he knew exactly what we were dealing with." The voice of Bellatrix Lestrange slithered into my head once again.

"Well love, if you hadn't scared the life out of her, she wouldn't have fallen and hit her head." The second voice admonished.

I moved my hand quietly to the brass knob on the door to see if it was locked.

"Hush, Cissy!" I heard the voice of Bellatrix hiss.

"What?" Narcissa inquired.

"Shhh!" Bellatrix demanded.

I only had my hand on the door handle for a moment when I heard Bellatrix' liquid voice giggle and say, "Oh, it seems to be awake."

I heard the sound of clacking heels resonate toward my room. Jerking my hand off the door handle, I moved quickly backward and bumped into the desk. As I did the door swung open and my eyes grew to the size of half dollars when I saw Bellatrix Lestrange, in all her mad glory, come striding into the room. Behind her was her sister Narcissa, who stopped short of entering.

Bellatrix did not pause as I watched her stroll with importance over to the sofa and gracefully sit down. She leaned languidly back and stretched her arms to either side on the back of the seat.

"So... I understand you come from a world where there is no magic." She stated in a sing song voice as if we'd known each other forever.

My mouth opened and closed a few times as I looked from her to Narcissa standing in the door jam, smiling.

"Do you also come from a world where there is no talking?" she asked as she glanced down to a spot on the couch where a small pool of my blood had half soaked in. I watched her as she slid her hand down the back of the couch to rest her index finger on the area.

"She's gone and gotten blood on your sofa, Cissy." she mused as her eyes lost focus and caressed her finger through the red liquid. Raising hand to mouth, she slowly and deliberately licked the blood from her finger.

"You are simply disgusting, Bella." Narcissa laughed as she shook her head.

I felt like I was in a nightmare tennis match when I finally found my voice.

"What the fuck!" I said as my voice cracked.

Bellatrix' head jerked up at me and her dark eyes glared into my soul. Like a switch the glare flipped to a wicked smile as she stood.

"Such a nasty mouth," she said offhandedly as she ambled toward me.

I glanced down and seemingly out of nowhere she had taken out her wand. I couldn't even guess from where she had pulled it. Bellatrix followed my eyes to her wand and looked back at me with a fiendish grin on her face.

"For someone who comes from a world with no magic, I find it terribly odd that you even know what this is." She said as she held up her wand and slithered past me. She stopped and turned as she tucked her finger under my chin and forced me to look at her.

"My Lord never ceases to amaze." She said more to herself than to me.

"What do you want from me?" I asked her.

"What I want from you is nothing more than to crawl through your Pretty. Little. Mind." With each stress of the last three words she tapped her finger on my forehead. Before I could blink, she grabbed the back of my hair and put her wand to my temple.

I cried out as I felt a warm liquid intrusion seep its way into my mind. She began to snake her way into my head through my eyes and the room went black. All I could see were those dark orbs looking into my secret world.

"Bella, no!" Narcissa screamed. "You must wait!"

The invasion ended so abruptly I almost fell backward onto the desk. Bellatrix turned toward her sister and smiled sweetly.

"I just wanted a taste, Cissy." she pouted as she pulled out a small dagger. With speed I could had never imagined, her hand came up and swiped the edge across my cheek just enough to cut. I screamed out and grabbed my face. Bellatrix bent forward and whispered in my ear.

"Yes princess, you are in another world altogether and no..." She smiled. "this is not a dream."

**Hungry for more? I know I am. I can't wait to see what you'll do next.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- These characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I make no money. I have no money. Can I borrow ten bucks?

This chapter is going toward the dark side. I couldn't help myself. Thanks be to my Conjure One Pandora channel.

Narcissa/Bellatrix/Voldemort/You

Enjoy!

My head swam while the cut on my cheek felt as if it were on fire. A small trickle of blood dripped slowly down my jaw where her blade had gone too deep. I held my face and looked up at her as I came to finally accept that this wasn't a dream. Somehow, someway, I had ended up in a world I thought I could never touch. A world I believed didn't actually exist. Silly me.

The questions in my head started to multiply at a very alarming rate. How did I get here? Could I ever get back? When exactly in the "story" was I? Where was Harry potter? Was Dumbledore dead yet? Why did I end up with the bad guys?

I tried to slow my thoughts so I could reason clearly and logically. Funny word logical. At least it was then. I pulled myself up, leaned back on the desk, and looked at Bellatrix.

"Why am I here?" Was my first question.

"You are here, to help win a war." She said simply.

"As much as I think that is a fabulous answer," I said, "It doesn't really give me any insight into what you really want from me."

Quick as a blink, Bellatrix' hand came up and smacked me square in the mouth.

"Dammit!" I shrieked in pain and clutched my face yet again.

"Manners. We mustn't forget out manners" She said with a mad smile. Bellatrix moved to sit up on the desk beside where I was leaning and knocked a pile of parchment onto the floor.

All I could do is hold my mouth and glare over at her. This was not the first time my smart mouth had gotten me in trouble, and I daresay it wouldn't be the last. I was powerless here however, and I was looking into the eyes of the craziest character in the whole series. Oh yeah, how did I forget?

"Alright," I acquiesced, "Please...Can you just tell me how I got here?"

"That's much better, pet." She smiled as she fiddled idly with her knife. "The answer to that is a fascinating story."

Bellatrix hopped down off the desk scattering more parchment and quills and turned to face me.

"Two months ago, my Lord took over the Ministry. Do you know what the Ministry is, pet?" She asked as she began pacing slowly.

I didn't know what I should answer, but I decided to be truthful.

"Yes." I answered.

"Interesting," she mused. "There is a place in the Ministry called the Department of Mysteries. It is a place that holds some very...enigmatic...items in the wizarding world. In this place of mystery, there resides a veil. For many years, educated witches and wizards thought this veil was the doorway between life and death. My Lord knew it to be something altogether different, and after our people took the Ministry, he has spent the last two months studying it." she explained. Bellatrix looked back at me as if waiting for me to respond.

"So what did he learn?" I asked.

She suddenly sauntered over to me. Lost in thought she slowly brought her hand up to my bleeding cheek.

"You've cut yourself, love. Let me help." She said with a mad tenderness.

"Bella. Stay focused." Narcissa said from the doorway. I had almost forgotten she was there.

Bellatrix stopped short of touching my face and dropped her hand, eyes coming back into focus. Without losing a beat, she continued.

"My Lord discovered that it is a doorway to many different worlds." She answered. "All of them, as a matter of fact."

I was slowly starting to piece together the how's, but I still desperately needed to know the why's. I realized though, my complete understanding would have to wait on the whims of this beautiful, mad woman.

"This is how the Dark Lord found your world." She turned to face me. "A world with no magic." She stepped closer. "A world with no magic, but stories of our world." Closer still. "He began searching for someone." With the last step she took, Bellatrix stood so close to me, we touched. She whispered in my ear. "Someone that had read these stories and knew of our world." She moved her hand to caress my face. "Someone who..."

"Bella. That's enough." Narcissa said as she cut her off.

"Please let me play with her, Cissy." Bella turned to her sister and pleaded with a strained voice.

I looked from Bellatrix to her sister and back again as my heart began to rocket out of my chest. God knows what 'play with' entailed.

"You know the Dark Lord wants her untouched, Bella. You also know, you'll pay for that little...scratch." Narcissa reprimanded.

"I know." Bellatrix giggled wildly and spun in a circle. "I. Love. Him. So."

I exhaled a breath I didn't know I was holding. As much as I had ever fantasized about this dark lady, to be honest, in 'real life' she scared the shit out of me.

Lovingly, she pulled up the sleeve on her left arm. With her wand in the right she caressed her tattoo. I watched as it became dark and textured before my eyes.

"He comes!" She whispered quickly to me, eyes wide. Laughing wickedly, she spun and disappeared in a trail of black smoke

I looked up toward Narcissa still standing in the doorway with fear and confusion written plainly on my face. She was still casually leaning in the doorway with arms folded. Without saying a word she smiled and walked out shutting the door behind her.

I realized then, that this was not going in any way how I had planned. If I even had a plan. Which I didn't. Not even close.

I'm not sure how long I had been here. Not long I'd wager, and I already had Voldemort wanting something from me. I had Bellatrix Lestrange wanting to do to me whatever it is that Bellatrix Lestrange does to people. Which I knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, could be absolutely anything. I was in the best, worst situation I had ever been in.

At least I had learned from her what time frame the 'story' was in. I knew that the golden trio was on the run. The ministry had fallen. Which meant that Voldemort was searching for the elder wand. I couldn't help though, the feeling that something bad...nay... horrible, was about to happen.

The minutes ticked by, and I occupied myself with the Daily Prophet that had been abandoned on the floor when I first discovered my situation.

It was clear to me that the prophet was controlled by the ministry which as I knew now, was controlled by Voldemort. It was like reading Fox news.

I set the paper back down on the desk and walked to the door again. I heard no voices this time. Looking down at the door handle, I wondered if I should try my luck again. I paused and put my ear back to the door. Nothing. I moved my hand to try the doorknob and rested it on the cool surface, while I waited for the sound of discovery.

Nothing happened. Breathing deeply I carefully turned the handle. There was no resistance as it clicked open. I slowly opened the door and it squeaked. I cringed. Still nothing. I pushed the door a bit quicker to try to nullify the noise and it swung wide. I was out in the open looking into a rather large anteroom which was thankfully empty.

It was only then that I realized I had no clue what the hell I was doing. It's not like I could escape. Even if I could, where would I go? I was in Britain, in a world that I knew but didn't. It was certainly not my world. For the first time, everything that had happened sunk in. I was lost, perhaps forever, in a parallel universe. My family and friends chose, at that moment, to flit through my thoughts, and a horrible lump in my throat formed. I could feel a warm tear slip down my cheek and sting the cut that Bellatrix had given me.

I wallowed in my own self pity for a while before anger began its slow saunter into my heart. Fuck this, I thought. Whatever is happening or whatever is going to happen, I want it over and done with. I let go of the handle and walked out of the room.

There were a few doors of the anteroom, including mine. All were closed. I went up to the first and put my ear to the door. Nothing. The second I came to was the same. These rooms were all empty, I thought as I walked to the other end of the large anteroom. There I found a marble staircase leading down into darkness.

"Down down down into the belly of hell." I whispered to myself aloud as I began to descend the steps.

At about fifty steps in, I came to a landing where a torch was burning softly on the wall. I turned, and there was yet another set of steps. The stairs and the pictures on the wall reminded me of what I imagined Hogwarts to be like, only on a much smaller scale. I turned and began the trek down the second set of stairs. Halfway down I started hearing familiar voices rise up to me. I continued to take the steps down as they came, but at a much slower pace.

As I came to the last landing, I turned and saw one more set of stairs. I could see to the bottom this time, and the voices I heard had grown considerably louder. Yet again, I continued slowly. As I neared the end of the staircase I saw an open entryway bathed in flickering light. Halfway down I stopped and took a seat on the step.

"I think she is going to be everything you wanted, my Lord." Narcissa said.

"You can thank your sister for procuring her for me." Voldemort stated. "Bella, my dear, come here and join the conversation.

"Yes, my Lord?" I heard Bellatrix click closer to the other two voices.

"Have you hurt her at all?" He inquired.

"Maybe a little," she murmured mischievously. "But not so much as you'd notice, m'Lord."

"Bella..." he corrected softly, "What have I told you. You must learn to control yourself when times demand."

Without hesitation, I heard him softly whisper.

"Crucio."

I heard a Bellatrix cry for her tormentor. It stared as a moan that quickly reached a fevered sobbing pitch. I wondered then if it had ever felt like pain to her. The sounds that came were not of pain. Well, that's not entirely true. I heard her pain, felt it even, but I don't believe it was ever truly agony for her. A few seconds later her screams ended. He had lifted her suffering.

"I will trust that you listen to me in the future." He quietly said.

"Yes, my Lord," her choked voice promised.

"Narcissa, we seem to have a voyeur." He said. "Will you please collect her?"

"As you wish, my Lord." She replied.

I heard movement toward my hiding place and realized I had been found out.

"Come down little one and meet our guest." She said as she looked up into the darkness and saw my silhouette.

My stomach dropped and I thought for a moment to run screaming, but curiosity got the best of me. I slowly stood and made my way down the last few set of stairs. Narcissa held out her hand and against my better judgment, I took it. She smiled at me and I followed her into madness.

The room I walked into was yet another huge Victorian room. It contained an enormous fireplace, marble flooring and lots of unused space. I looked to my left and I saw, for the first time, the Dark Lord.

It is so very hard to recount him properly. He was more wonderful and more terrible than I had ever imagined. He was every shadowy thought I had ever had. He was the answer to all the dark questions that had ever weighed my soul and he took me apart piece by piece in the split second that his eyes locked onto mine. It was if I had stared into hell, and hell stared back.

"Do you see?" Bellatrix asked as she moved, snakelike, toward me.

"I... I..." I stuttered, lost in a labyrinth of emotion.

Bellatrix slowly came up to my side. With her hand she took my face and turned my eyes away from the Dark Lord. It was then I felt tears sliding down my cheeks.

"Do you see?" She asked me again more fervently.

"I do." I choked as I looked into her eyes.

His mere presence had sundered my soul.

The Dark Lord held out his hand. I took it with the blessing of every shadowy thing that had ever screamed within my soul. My thoughts jumbled about my brain in an attempt to sort themselves out. I know I should have been terrified, but it was as if that instinct had been removed completely.

The Dark Lord pulled me closer to him, until I was standing no more than half a foot away. He was tall, and I found myself looking at the robes that hung loosely from his chest. I felt repulsed at his nearness, but at the same time I had no desire to ever move away.

Vaguely I heard Bellatrix stroll to her sister's side, and I glanced over to see the two of them standing together, watching me. I looked up as he pulled me into his black eyes.

"What is it you want from me?" I dared to ask in a shaky voice.

He took my face in his hand, and I could feel him gently trace the cut that Bellatrix had given me earlier. As he blinked, I felt warmth flood into the wound and the hurt of it ceased completely.

"You have knowledge I require," he said simply.

With those words, a dawning realization sucked the very breath from my lungs. Locked away in my head were all the secrets to this world. I knew it all, and I knew he knew how to get it.

At that moment, the world came crashing down around me. I backed up a few paces as I looked over to Narcissa and Bellatrix. Narcissa was stroking her sister's hair and smiling. Bellatrix looked as if she wanted to swallow me whole. I turned and started to run. Two steps into my sprint, I heard Bellatrix utter a word. What felt like ropes encircled my legs and I flew forward, tripped by my own momentum. The impact knocked the breath out of me. As I struggled to inhale, another word came and my hands were tied securely behind my back. All I could see, in my prone position was the fireplace while my face rested on the cold marble.

I felt someone come up and kneel in front of me, blocking out the light of the fire. A soft finger gently made its way from my forehead, to the bridge of my nose.

"You have no where to go. Do you understand that now?" Narcissa murmured in my ear. "The Dark Lord will take what he wants from you whether you choose to give it willingly or not." She leaned further down to me and in a much quieter voice she said, "Then I will baby-sit my beautiful sister to make sure she doesn't harm you beyond repair. She has trouble with self control, as I am sure you know."

Without hope, and very much alone, I began to quietly sob. Narcissa stood back up and sauntered away leaving me to look at the teary fire.

I heard another set of steps come toward me. Soft and quiet, they padded closer as the Dark Lord circled me slowly. Suddenly, an unseen force took hold of me and I was raised off the ground to hover upright. He held his wand delicately in his hand as he turned me to face him. Still bound by Bellatrix' ropes; I could do nothing but watch this nightmare play out.

He slowly and gracefully moved his wand toward my head. Without a word, I felt him invade my mind. It was much different than the liquid intrusion that I had experienced from Bellatrix. His was a carnal, cutting blade that sliced through my thoughts, dissecting things of consequence and moving aside those that didn't matter. I screamed. He thrust the cutting edge deeper and I felt my thoughts bleed out through my eyes.

I don't know how long it went on. Time was of no matter. Perhaps minutes, Perhaps hours. All that existed was this twisted rape taking place in my mind. Then, without warning, the Dark Lord pulled himself out and left me empty and humiliated. He released me and I dropped solidly to the floor unable to move.

"Severus, you betrayer." I heard the Dark Lord murmur in surprise while he looked down on me.

He whirled around to the sisters and stated with quiet rage, "I have marked the memories that belong to me. The rest...you can have. If you kill her, Bellatrix, you will die. Do not disobey." With that, the Dark Lord took his leave.

Reviews and comments welcome. I hope Mrs. Milfoy found her cookie. Don't worry...I've made a dozen and I will hand them out soon, along with wicked cake and evil pie.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- J.K. Rowling owns and operates. I just like to play. Perhaps too much.

This chapter was brought to you by popcorn with hot sauce, Rolling Rock, Rob Dougan, Pandora and the letter Q. Why Q? Because it never does what you want it to.

I was dead. I was so very cold, and I was dead. From the inside out, I was cold. My mind had been torn asunder, and all I could feel was the smooth, icy marble that rested beneath me. It did not comfort. There was no compassion in its hard, unforgiving surface. I lay there contemplating its harshness, and the cold, while I desperately tried to think of something. Anything.

The next thing I knew as my mind slowly became my own, were my bound arms and legs. My arms had gone to sleep behind my back. They hurt. I hurt. From the inside out, I hurt. I lay on the cold ground, alone in my pain.

I opened my eyes, and the glare of the fire was all I saw once again. It crackled and sputtered in an obscene dance I couldn't take my eyes off of. I began shivering. The cold that had seeped into my body was all encompassing. I shook and I shook until my teeth chattered and finally, when I could no longer stand it, I cried out.

"Please..." I cried with teeth clenched. "Please help me...m...make it stop..." As my body's seizure forced my mind blank, I felt someone standing over me. I raised my head as best I could and tried to look. All I saw were Narcissa's skirts.

"Please...Help...me." I pleaded.

"Shhh, love." She said as I felt her press her wand to the back of my neck. With her other hand, she gently wrapped her fingers around my throat. Her hands were so very warm. From her wand, poured warmth. A licking, teasing heat that seeped into my head and down through my body. Immediately my convulsions stopped, and I was able to take a full breath.

"Bella," she called, "please take these off her."

"She's so pretty like that, though." Bellatrix pouted.

"Bella... I asked you nicely." Narcissa stated.

"Fine." Bellatrix said as she yielded.

I felt the binds on my hands and legs release abruptly. When I moved my arms to my side a shot of pain moved into my shoulders and I moaned.

"Can you sit up?" Narcissa asked.

"Don't know." I replied numbly as I made to move my arms to a position I could push myself up. Groaning in pain from the sudden movement I stopped short. I paused for a moment before I took a shaky breath and forced myself into a sitting position. I looked over and saw Bellatrix sitting not more than ten feet from me just watching and smiling impishly.

"Does she scare you, love?" Narcissa asked.

"Yes." I admitted quietly never taking my eyes off her.

Narcissa bent over my ear and whispered, "She should."

I shuddered involuntarily as Narcissa stood up and reached her hand down to me. I took it and allowed her to help me stand. I finally was upright, but my shaky legs forced me forward into Narcissa. She caught me gracefully and held me until I found my balance. I stood for a moment against her before turning around to face Bellatrix.

Like a spring had sprung, she jumped up from her position on the floor and ambled in our direction.

"Time to play! It's time. It's time," she sang.

Unthinking, I moved back into Narcissa. She held me as her sister approached. I realized I had given myself no where to turn.

"Where did you want to go, pet?" She glanced from left to right as she came closer. The heat coming from Narcissa's body as the predator approached distracted me for only a moment. I could feel myself tense up with an unlikely marriage of terror and desire. She finally stopped, but not before leaning into me and pushing me harder into Narcissa's body. Bellatrix took one finger and caressed me from the top of my forehead, down my face, to the hollow of my neck. Again I trembled.

"Bella, love, I need to heal her completely before you can play." Narcissa advised.

"NOOO!" Bellatrix screamed, inches from my face. I held my breath as I waited for her savage outburst to end.

Narcissa reached over me and gently touched the side of her sister's face caressing her cheek with her thumb.

"Shhhh...my love." She whispered as Bellatrix relaxed noticeably and leaned her face into Narcissa's hand.

"I hate waiting." Bellatrix said with a strained whisper.

"I know, love, just trust me." Narcissa smiled behind me.

"Always." Bellatrix murmured.

Bellatrix looked up at her sister for just a moment before she quickly turned and marched out of the room.

"How do you deal with that?" I asked, finally breathing.

As quick as her sister had been with the knife to my cheek, Narcissa grabbed the front of my throat and forced me back to her. My breath caught as her lips touched my ear.

"If you ever speak ill of her," Narcissa whispered vehemently, "There will be no pieces of you left for her to play with."

I swallowed, feeling her hand tighten on my throat.

"Is that clear?" She asked.

I shook my head. Narcissa jerked and gripped my throat tighter as my breath caught.

"I said, is that clear?" she asked once again.

"Y...y...yes." I coughed as I fought to get out the word.

"Good girl. There are things about her that no one will ever understand but me. She is my world, and I am the only one who can bring her back from her sweet madness. You will do well to remember that." She said as she slowly released me.

Coughing, I bent forward with my hands on my knees. It was at that very moment, I finally came to accept my fate. Whatever that was. But that was it, wasn't it? The not knowing. The helplessness of it all. This thing that would be my sweet and iniquitous end. There was no pain in it. No shame. No choice. The last of the tears I had, fell unchecked down my face and I dropped to my knees, sobbing.

Narcissa let me have my moment and stood quietly by. As my breathing calmed, I slowly stood up. I turned to face her but I could not look into her eyes.

"What do you want of me?" I asked quietly.

"I want to heal your mind so my lovely sister can have you." she answered simply.

"Why?" I inquired.

"Because, my dear, I would give her the world if I could. And right now, you are what she wants." She answered sincerely. "Now, if you can walk, I have had the house elves draw you a bath."

I took her arm and we made our way slowly out of the room. We passed through a hallway and into another smaller apartment. She opened a door and motioned for me to enter. I took her cue and limped through the doorway. Immediately I smelled lavender, vetiver and sandalwood. There were candles lit on almost every surface. The whole corner of the room housed the biggest granite bathtub I had ever seen and the steam that rolled off the surface held the source of the pleasant smells.

"You are safe, love. Not many places in my house can claim that, but here, you have nothing to fear." she said.

Narcissa turned me slowly around to face her. I still could not bring myself to look into her eyes. She brought both her hands up, softly took hold of my face and brought my eyes to hers. I felt the tears well up. As they fell, she gently wiped them away. She leaned down to me, and her lips brushed mine. It was as if she had pulled me from drowning. I met her lips and tasted my salvation. Her tongue invaded my mouth, and I ached for it to remain, locked with mine, as all reason took its leave from my mind.

She broke the kiss and left me breathless. My eyes automatically dropped back down as she let me go. With nimble fingers she began unbuttoning my shirt. All I could focus on were her delicate hands. She slowly spread apart my top and pulled it down over my shoulders and off my arms. Naked in my heartbreak and pain, she bent down and laid small kisses on each of my shoulders like a mother kissing away the hurts of my soul. The bruises, the aches, and the humiliation of everything that had happened, began to depart as I allowed this beautiful woman to care for me.

I don't know if it was magic. There were never words spoken. I don't know if it was the heat, or the trace of herbs in the steamy air. I don't know if it was the soft light of the hundred flickering candles, but when she touched me, she set me ablaze.

Her soft hands made their way down to my jeans, and kneeling, pulled them down. I felt for a moment, that I was not worthy of this beautiful woman's care, but I did not have the energy to stop her. I felt somewhere deep, that I should be the one to attend her needs. After I stepped out of my bottoms, she stood and looked down at me once again. All of a sudden, I began shivering like before, and like before it started to exacerbate. In one fluid movement though, she stepped gracefully behind me and put her hand around my throat drawing me close to her. My shaking worsened as she took her wand and began to put warmth back into my body.

"Shhh...," she whispered as I shook. "This is just an...effect...of what the Dark Lord did to you. It is only short lived."

As her warm magic flowed into me and took away the last traces of cold, my body began to loosen.

"There, love, is that better?" She asked sincerely.

"Thank you." Was all I could say. I could feel her body behind me and her warm breath on my neck. It sent shivers of a completely different nature down my spine.

"Come and get in the bath." She requested.

Narcissa ushered me slowly over to the stone stairs that led up to the tub. She helped me as I climbed up and straddled the side. I swung my leg over being careful not to knock over any candles, and put both legs in the hot water. I paused for a moment when she nudged me to get in. I scooted forward and sunk into the steamy water. Closing my eyes, I tried not to think about the madness that my life had become. I felt her kneel down behind me on the steps and put her hands on my shoulders as she slowly started massaging away my hurt.

"Don't you have house elves or something that does this?" I asked.

"Yes." She answered. "Is my touch not soothing enough?" She asked as her hands snaked down my chest and lightly grazed my nipple.

I drew in a sudden breath.

"Your touch is the kindest thing I've found here," I said, raggedly, "Please don't stop." I begged as I turned and rose up a bit to face her. Without hesitation, she met my lips with both a mother's tenderness and a lover's intensity. I couldn't help but voice my pleasure in her sweet mouth. And, oh, was it sweet. She gave me her tongue and I teased to my hearts content. I nipped at her soft bottom lip and I heard a groan deep from within her. Raising my hand from the warm water, I moved to touch the side of her face but stopped short. I didn't know if I should. She took my hand and placed it on her smooth ivory cheek. As she did, a small sigh escaped her lips.

I needed her. I needed her to make me feel human again. As we kissed I moved to rise out of the tub to be closer to her. That is when she stopped me short.

"You are for the Dark Lord, and my sister." She said with a strained voice as she pushed me back.

I pushed against her, though not hard enough to make a difference.

"Please, I need this," I begged her. "This is the only thing that hasn't hurt me in your world. This is the only thing that makes any sense."

"I was only ever supposed to heal you tonight" She confessed. "This was never supposed to happen."

"So why did it, then?" I asked.

I sunk back slowly into the water still facing her and laid my cheek on my arms as I looked up at her.

"I don't know," she admitted.

I sighed and turned back around to my previous position.

"Well do whatever it is you do then." I said bitterly.

"You don't understand," she said quietly.

I had had enough and turned back around.

"No. You know what? I do understand. I understand a lot." I argued. "I understand way more than I should. After all, that's why I'm here, right?"

She stood up and turned from me. I sat back down in the water, facing away.

"You know," I said casually, "If the Dark Lord had looked just a little further, he would have found that you inevitably are the one who betrays him."

Before I could take another breath, Narcissa had her wand to my head and the back of my hair gripped firmly in her hand.

"You lie!" she hissed.

"No. I. don't." I spat with clenched teeth. "We are all fucked because of me."

Comments and Reviews welcome. As far as this chapter goes, being dark and wicked means not always giving people what they want. Oh, the tease is so much fun. *wink*


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- These characters are owned by the honorable Ms. Rowling.

Second disclaimer- This chapter contains graphic torture. It's not pretty, but I am doing it for a greater purpose. Those who are squeamish need not apply.

This chapter was brought to you by everyone in my life who finally didn't bug the shit out of me while I was trying to write.

She released her hold on me but paused before she removed her wand. I still hadn't moved. Sometimes, when you say things, you only ever realize that you've said the wrong thing well after it is too late to take it back. I know that now. With all that is in me. I couldn't take this back. No matter how much I wanted to. I didn't know what I had done, or the repercussions it would have.

It only took a moment for her to truly understand what I had said. I had no reason to lie. I had nothing to gain. I was dead anyway. After the Dark Lord finally found out everything he needed to know, he would kill me. I had no doubt about that. I guess that in that split second those words came out, I figured I shouldn't be the only one that knew what was truly going to happen. Perhaps, the reason I was so valuable was not just for what I knew, but for the power I could give them in return for the knowledge I had. With knowledge comes power, but it always ends in demise. Power will never be forever.

She took a step back from me, and her already ivory skin had turned a shade paler. I hadn't said anything to her since I spoke those words, and I wasn't sure I should talk at all anymore. Besides, I was fairly certain she never had a hand in getting me to this world. As innocent a bystander as she could be; it had always ever been the Dark Lord and Bellatrix.

I also knew that if Bellatrix knew what I knew she would never forgive her sister, even as crazy as she was. I knew Narcissa could not and would not have that. It was clear to me that she would do anything for her sister.

So this, I knew, would become "our" secret, and it would stay that way, at least until the Dark Lord found out and killed us both. I had accepted my fate. It was time she did the same.

Suddenly, her voice tore me away from my thoughts.

"I must leave you." She said. "If you want to get out of the bath, there is a robe in the cabinet. Stay here until I get back."

I watched as she turned on her heel and strode out of the room closing the door behind her. I was once again, left to my own devises.

I turned around in the water with my back to the granite tub and took a deep breath. Perhaps she left to see if she could do something about this. I suppose that would be her area of expertise, if there even was one. God knows I had nothing.

I don't know how long I sat there. I thought about a lot of things. I thought about dying mostly. I had often wondered what the killing curse felt like. I thought it might be fairly painless because it seemed so swift. I didn't know for sure, though. It wasn't that I hated pain, it was the not knowing. It was the not knowing what would happen when I died.

I thought about my own mad sister. Though mad in a completely different way. She made me laugh. I missed laughing with her. I took a shaky breath, as a ridiculously large lump made its home in the base of my throat. More fucking tears.

I closed my eyes to try to dampen the swell, but my dams burst and I salted the sweet water with sadness. I sobbed for so very long, it seemed when I finally started to calm down and my breathing settled to some semblance of normal.

I raised my hands out of the water, and with blurry eyes, I inspected them. It was definitely time to get out. I splashed some water on my face and dunked under to wet my hair. After I had wrung out my hair, I lifted myself out of the tub.

I took the two steps down and walked over to the cabinet. Inside was a plush black robe. I took it down and put it on. It was quite possibly the softest thing I had ever touched. I put it on, tied it around my waist and went back to sit on the granite steps.

After a while of sitting, I stood and began to pace. Like Bellatrix, I hated waiting as well. I just had better control of myself. I heard a clock toll somewhere outside the bath. I stopped and looked toward the door. Maybe I didn't have any better control. At least on this aspect. I wanted to get out of this room. I turned away from the door and walked back to stare at the steps. Impatience won and I turned around, yet again, and walked toward the door.

I put my ear toward the door again because that seemed to work before. I didn't hear a sound. Fumbling for the door handle, I found it and turned. There was a simple 'click', and I pushed. It opened quietly, and without trouble. I peeked out into the darkened room, and saw a bedroom bathed in shadow. No one was on the bed; no one was in the room.

There was a door to my left that was open just a little and allowed the bit of light in. I waited just a moment listening but no sound was forthcoming. While I held my breath and closed the door, a shadow behind the door caught my eye.

"Did she bathe you?" Bellatrix asked as she casually leaned into the wall.

Yelping, I jumped back. I made a quick move to grab the door handle, but she slid in front of me and blocked my path.

"You just came out, poppet, why do you want back in so quickly? She asked with a smile.

"I just forgot something." I answered as my voice quivered.

"You forgot something." She repeated. "Perhaps a wand?...Oh wait...Never mind." She giggled at her own joke.

I took a step back while she took a step forward.

"That's ok, love." she said as she looked at her own hand. "See," she raised it up. "I have mine."

I backed up as I spun around to flee, and she appeared instantly in front of me, black smoke trailing around us.

"I asked you a question." She whispered. "Did she bathe you?"

I looked toward the partially open door, hoping beyond hope that Narcissa would come in. Bellatrix reached out her hand and grabbed my chin, jerking my face back toward her.

She raised her wand and with each cadence of her words, struck my mouth with it. "Did. She. Bathe. You."

I sucked on my stinging lips and said, "No. No she didn't."

Bellatrix released my chin and took a few steps forward. She backed me up against the bathroom door and raised both hands to rest on opposite sides of my head. We were face to face, and less than a breath apart.

"Did you want her to?" she softly inquired, as her tongue snaked out and licked my lips.

"I...I..." I stuttered.

"I...I..." She mocked. "I smell her on you." She said as she took a deep breath in through her nose. "I smell her." She whispered with eyes closed.

Bellatrix leaned forward and brushed her lips with mine. It was surprisingly tender. I closed my eyes and kissed back timidly, fearing her unbridled rage. She was like kissing lightning and flame. Like kissing torment without reason. An animal poked, prodded, starved and just waiting to be released. This feeling she gave me did not come from her kiss however, but from somewhere untouched, untamed, below the surface. I knew then, that unbridled volatility was kissing me; and I kissed it back.

As the kiss lingered, Bellatrix snapped her wand and my hands jerked over my head as if hanging by chains from the ceiling. I broke off the kiss and gasped. Out of instinct I struggled against the bindings, but quickly realized my effort was futile.

"There, there, poppet. Don't be afraid." She murmured as she leaned back and pulled on the tie of my robe. It opened effortlessly, and left my front naked to her. She gazed down upon my vulnerability and dragged a sharp fingernail slowly down my chest between my breasts to my stomach. I shivered as goose flesh popped up all over.

"Such a lovely canvas," she said more to herself than me.

She moved closer, yet again, until our bodies almost touched and put her hands around my lower back. She turned her wrists and scored her thumbnails up my spine. I involuntarily moved forward into her and buried my face in her neck. Her dark tresses caressed my face and I inhaled her musk.

"Good girl," she whispered, and I felt my face flush.

With her left hand she gripped the back of my neck firmly so I couldn't move to look up. My mouth was pressed hard against her shoulder. With her right, I felt her pull something out of her bodice. She nuzzled her face up against my neck and kissed it, nipping a bit.

Reaching underneath the opening of the robe, I soon realized what it was that she had taken out. Bellatrix started at my hip and ever so lightly grazed the point of her small dagger up and over my ribs ending at my armpit. I tried to cry out, but she had silenced me with her shoulder. The only sound I could make was a strained and frightened whimper. I tried to move away, but with the chains, and her grip on the back of my neck, it was impossible.

Every muscle in my body was tensed, and I had nowhere to go. Each gentle touch with her blade made me jerk uncontrollably and with each torturing caress, she moaned deep within. After a few minutes of that torment she finally stayed her blade. With her breath still on my neck, she whispered softly.

"Feel free to scream, love, I want to draw a picture."

With that, she took the tip of her dagger and began cutting into the flesh on my ribs. I screamed into her until my throat was raw as I felt the blade slice through, and then I screamed some more. I felt warm liquid slowly begin to drip down my side and somewhere inside my mind realized it was my own blood. After an eternity of agony, she finally stopped to look at her work. When she let me go, I couldn't hold myself up, and dangled loosely from the bindings that held my wrists. My head hung limply and all I could do was take ragged breaths and sob quietly. I had no words for the pain.

Bellatrix bent forward and studied her work, eyeing whatever crude, torturous image she had made before standing up and coming back around to me.

"Thank you for being so patient with me, pet." She held my face up to her and smiled. "I never have been much of an artist, so I like to take my time."

She leaned forward and laid a tender kiss on each closed eye and then my lips. I started crying yet again.

"Why?" was all I could ask, between sobs.

"Why, what, pet?" Bellatrix inquired curiously.

"Why did you do this?" I asked, my cries growing.

Still holding my chin in her hand, she simply said, "Because I want to show her that I love her.

"BELLA!" Narcissa yelled from the doorway before coming into the room.

Bellatrix whirled around, startled by her sister.

"Let. Her. Down. Now." Narcissa demanded, striding forward.

With a flick of her wrist, Bellatrix released the chains that held me up and I crumpled to the ground in a mass of flesh and blood.

"I was finished anyway." She stated indifferently and sauntered past her sister. Bellatrix paused just enough to brush her hand against Narcissa's face before walking out of the room.

Narcissa walked to me and kneeled.

"I told you to stay in the bath." She softly reprimanded as she took out her wand. She assessed my wound for a moment before she spoke.

"She's used her dagger on you. I can only stop the bleeding, but it will have to heal on its own. The blade is charmed, and you will keep the scar forever. She likes to...mark...her playthings." She said as I heard an incantation come out, and felt a tingling on my already throbbing side.

Narcissa stood and walked away as I lay there, but came back almost instantly. She bent back down and began removing the robe I was wearing. I assisted her as best I could. After it had been removed, she started cleaning the blood off my side and leg with a warm damp cloth. I just laid there and let her help me. My mind was numb.

After she had cleaned my wounds and the blood off my body, she helped me stand and led me over to the bed. My body and soul were exhausted. I sat down on the bed and my head hung down. Narcissa stood by quietly.

"Did Azkaban make her the way she is?" I asked quietly.

Narcissa took a breath and sat next to me.

"Azkaban had a hand in the way my sister is, but there are many things that make one who they are." She answered, looking off in the distance. "All of us are only the sum of our experiences, and that is what she is. We have all suffered here."

"Have you found a way to save us?" I asked.

"I have an idea," she answered. "But now is not the time to discuss such things. You need rest."

Narcissa stood and gently pushed me back until I lay down. She covered me and I couldn't help but yawn.

"Will she come back?" I asked sleepily as my eyes started to close.

"There will be a house elf outside to warn me until I come to bed." she answered. "She will not bother you while I am here."

"Will you stay until I fall asleep?" I asked.

"Yes, love, I will," was all I heard before unconsciousness came.

Comments and reviews always always always welcome. This chapter was a bit on the mentally exhausting side so I might take a day to start a new one. Or not... who knows.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- J.K. Rowling owns these bad puppies, not me.

Disclaimer 2- If you haven't already guessed, this is a grown up piece

of literature. Read on at your discretion. You'll find a bit o' Blackcest here. Geez...sounds like a new piece of candy.

I was naked on the shore of a black ocean. All manner of insects scurried and masticated at my bare feet, but I couldn't go forward into the water. Somehow I knew it's depths would be my end. Behind me lay a great cliff. Unreachable, unassailable, it mocked me with it's massiveness. To my left and right, the dark sand and creatures stretched out forever. They were so numerous they swelled like the tide. Poison dripped from mandibles, hungry for my flesh.

With each step I took, small deadly bodies of carcasses ground and crunched in the sand. Every stride toward the ocean left a repulsing footprint of death, but I had no other choice than to move ahead. Through the horror, through the night, and into the water. It was midnight liquid, singing to me of pain and nocturnal terror, but still I drew near. I was never given a choice.

I stopped for just a breath, before taking my first step into this nightmare ocean. The clicking of the insects intensified, and I stepped in. Liquid lapped warm and languid on my naked feet. I looked behind and the creatures did not follow. I stepped in further, until my hips were covered and I peered down at the soft eddies lapping against my skin. My flesh was tainted red.

Blood. It was always ever blood in this ocean of dark dreams and deadly mysteries. I kneeled, up to my breasts, in the warm liquid and prayed to whatever god would listen. A soft hand from under the surface began to caress the front of my thigh, and languidly, made its way over my sex. I started to trembled. The hand trailed up my stomach and grazed my breast before slowly coming out of the water. The body that followed, came out gradually, breaking the surface without a ripple. There was blood on her face and hair, and it dripped in rivulets down her naked body. Bellatrix, my mad destroyer. She lifted me to stand as she kissed me fiercely. Her tongue assaulted my mouth and I tasted the sweet tang of copper.

"Come join us, my sweet sister." She called as she broke away from my lips.

I looked over, and there, behind me sitting on the edge of a small stone platform slightly jutting out of the blood water, sat Narcissa. She was exquisitely naked and her bare legs were dangling in the warm liquid.

Narcissa smiled down on us, but made no attempt to move into the swirling fluid.

"She is yours, my love." Narcissa smiled. "I am only here to watch."

"Then watch, heart of my heart." Bellatrix smiled seductively as she forced me around and bent me over onto the platform in between her sister's legs. Deftly, she pushed her fingers inside me and I cried out. Her hand was on the back of my neck as she rocked into me relentlessly. Bellatrix pressed my face forcefully into the hard surface.

I couldn't help my moans. As she ground deeper and slower in to me, she looked at her sister and spoke.

"I want you to hold her down for me, Cissy." She demanded from behind me.

Narcissa leaned forward and pressed both hands on the side of my face, prohibiting me from standing up as Bellatrix removed her hand from my neck.

"Slide forward, dear sister, and put her mouth to use." Bellatrix smiled wickedly.

While her fingers were still moving inside me she dragged her familiar blade down my back. I convulsed and moaned louder. Narcissa slid slowly forward and raised my head up. Her heat scorched my face and I opened my mouth to drink in her fire. That is when Bellatrix moved with cat speed and drove her dagger into my side.

"Just remember, love," Bellatrix said as I screamed, "Who she belongs to."

I woke with a start, covered in sweat and out of breath. Dear God it had only been a dream. A seriously screwed up dream, but a dream nonetheless. My ribs screamed in pain, while I slowly lifted up and saw blood on the bed. The events of the previous night came rushing back and I grimaced.

I gradually pulled myself out of the bed and limped into the bathroom. There was a mirror on the far wall, where I could assess my damage. I walked over to it and turned to the side, lifting my arm. I looked at what Bellatrix had carved, and cringed. About the size of my hand, she had sketched a crude heart. Inside the heart, were simply the letters "B" + "N". The cuts were angry, wicked and sore beyond belief. 'I told you to stay in the bath', was an understatement.

I looked in the cabinet and found that the robe I wore was hung back neatly as if nothing had ever happened. I reached in, and put it on, carefully avoiding my ribs as best I could. I then went to the sink to splash my face with some cool water. When I was done, I went back out into the bedroom.

I walked into the room, and the smell of food hit me. My belly growled, and I realized how hungry I was. A silver tray had been set out on the bedside table. Walking over, I saw a steaming plate of mouthwatering pancakes and bacon. I sat on the bed, forgetting about my side, and grimaced in pain. Hunger outweighed pain, though, and I started eating voraciously, foregoing the utensils and using my fingers. I finished the last few bites and got up to wash my hands. That's when I heard the voices outside the door.

"Yes, but I believe you owe me enough to explain what is going on." A familiar male voice stated in a hushed tone.

"Severus, I found you because I can't begin to tell you the trouble that girl has brought us." Narcissa replied, strained.

My interest peaked, I moved to the door to listen.

"I never thought you would be the one to...change sides, Narcissa." Snape said with mocking tone. "How did you know how to find me, anyway."

"You know I knew where to look, Severus." Narcissa said, frustrated. "The only 'side' I've taken is my own. My son and I are in grave danger because of this girl."

"The girl really does have the knowledge then?" He asked curiously.

"Most assuredly. That is why the Dark Lord hunts you." She answered. "Why _did _you turn from the Dark Lord, anyway?"

"That...is none of your business. Does Lucius know about any of this?" Snape asked.

"The Dark Lord has had him...running errands...for awhile. He's not been here." Narcissa answered.

"She must go back to her own world, and soon." Snape decided fervently. "She has answers, no one is meant to have."

"Yes, but how. They took her straight from the veil. Bella and the Dark Lord are the only one's that know how it works." She said.

The conversation paused for a moment, when Snape broke the silence.

"They must have written the spells down somewhere. That would be something the Dark Lord would have made sure of. Where has Bellatrix been working when she was not in the Department of Mysteries?" Snape asked.

"Well, here of course." Narcissa replied.

"Search her things, perhaps you may get lucky. I must go before I am discovered. I will keep in contact." he said.

I heard a loud crack and then silence. There was movement as Narcissa made her way to my door.

She opened it and I took a step back. When she entered she glanced at me and smiled.

"Did you sleep well?" she inquired.

"Not really." I blushed as I looked away, remembering my dream.

She looked at the table and saw the tray.

"I see you found your breakfast." She commented.

"I did." I said, trying to forget the dream and think of a way to breach the subject of what I had heard in the hallway. I couldn't think of anything, so I decided to just blurt it out.

"What was that all about?" I asked, looking toward the door.

"That," she answered, "was my attempt at solving this...little problem."

"So Snape will help, then?" I asked as Narcissa moved to sit on one of the small sofas in the room.

She looked up at me and replied. "It is still quite unnerving that you know so much about our world."

I realized that Narcissa was not very forthcoming in her answer to the situation, and I didn't want her to leave, so I moved the questioning down a different path.

"Can you tell me more about your sister? I mean, why she is...the way she is?" I asked nonchalantly.

Narcissa smiled and leaned back. "Why is it you're so interested?" She asked.

I lifted my arm up a bit and moved the robe to the side, showing Bellatrix' 'artwork'. "I think I've earned the right to know."

"Come here and let me have a look at that." She said.

I walked over to her and held the robe out of the way. Her gentle fingers caressed the area around the wounds as she inspected her sisters work.

"Come, elf," she commanded.

There was a pop right next to us, and I jumped slightly, causing a shot of pain to my ribs.

"I don't think I would ever get used to that." I said with gritted teeth.

Narcissa looked up and smiled. "Bring me a vial of dittany."

"Yes, mistress," he said before 'popping' away again.

"Go lie on the bed." She commanded to me.

"I thought you said you couldn't heal this." I stated, slightly confused.

"Just do as I say," was her only reply.

I walked over to the bed and climbed in to lay down on my right side. Narcissa stood up, sauntered over, and sat next to me on the edge. At that moment, the house elf 'popped' back with a small vial. Narcissa took it, and dismissed him. She pulled the robe gently off my ribs to expose my flesh, removed the cork and held the vial over my cuts.

"I have helped mend my sister's broken toys more than once, love." She said. "This will not fix you completely, but I think we can make some progress so that you won't bleed all over my bed again."

Narcissa tilted the vial to begin dribbling it on my wound.

"This may hurt a bit." She said before pouring.

When the liquid started to trickle out and make contact with my tender skin, I moaned in pain.

After the hurt began to subside, I asked Narcissa once again about Bellatrix.

"Will you tell me about your sister now?" I asked, simply.

"What is it you want to know?" She asked as she looked on at my wounds.

"Is there anything inside her that one might consider a conscience?" I asked hoping Narcissa wouldn't take me wrong.

Narcissa took a deep breath and sat more comfortably.

"Not really." She paused. "Not anymore. Except perhaps toward me...in her own way." She answered thoughtfully. "You were right when you mentioned Azkaban last night. She is not the same since she's come home." Narcissa reflected. "But I love her, regardless. They took her away from me so many years ago, and not even she could mentally withstand a long stay there. I think part of her lies screaming in her cell, still."

"Why is she so...taken...with you." I said, daring to ask.

Narcissa looked down at me. "You ask a lot of questions, don't you?" She replied.

"Wouldn't you?" I countered.

"Fair enough," she seceded. "First though, I have to ask. Why do you not already know these things."

I slowly came to a sitting position next to her on the bed. I trusted her more than I trusted anyone in this world, and decided to speak the truth.

"The stories we have in our world, about this world, started out as...children's books." I answered.

"What? Does this seem like a children's tale to you?" She retorted with a sarcastic laugh.

"No... not after book four, in my opinion." I admitted. "But you have to understand that though I know quite a bit to damn a whole lot of people, there are aspects that I have no clue about."

"I see," she said. "Well, I don't know if I can, or should, completely answer your question." She looked away. "Suffice to say, that I am as...taken...with her as she is of me. She is my dark fire. Bella has saved me from myself in more ways than one, and though I can control my...self...more than she, does in no way mean it is one sided."

"I think I understand." I said plainly.

I heard movement in the direction of the door and both of us looked up.

"If you don't understand now, pet, I'm sure you will soon." Bellatrix smiled from the doorway. She looked toward Narcissa "Getting her patched up for me, Cissy?" She asked brightly.

"As best I can, love." Narcissa replied.

Bellatrix sauntered into the room and walked toward the bed. I immediately scooted back away from the edge, wincing as I irritated the cuts. Bellatrix sat next to her sister and moved to face the both of us.

"Let me see it," she ordered as she looked over to me.

I glanced over a Narcissa as my stomach plummeted.

"Do as she says, little one." Narcissa answered my unasked question.

I raised my arm up and pulled the robe to the side. My heart started beating faster. I turned my head away and closed my eyes, expecting to feel pain, but all I felt was Bellatrix' deft, delicate fingers tracing around the outside of the heart. I swallowed at the unexpected pleasure.

"Do you like it?" I heard her ask Narcissa.

"It's lovely, Bella." She answered.

I sensed movement and chose then, to open my eyes. Bellatrix had leaned into Narcissa and began to softly kiss her. My face flushed as I saw Bellatrix slowly slide her tongue into waiting lips. I felt I should look away, but I could not. The passion that I saw between them was overwhelming. Narcissa moaned low in her throat and I couldn't help the moisture that began to collect between my legs.

I was still staring when Bellatrix slowly broke the connection and looked over at me.

"Do you understand now, poppet?" She asked.

I felt like a fish out of water, opening and closing my mouth at a loss for words. Bellatrix leaned over and gently shut my mouth.

"I see you do." She said to me smiling. "Cissy; bring her to me this evening, after the council. Her ribs are fine."

She stood up and ambled out of the room.

For a moment, I couldn't even speak. Then, gathering my wits, I looked at Narcissa. She was as flushed as I was, still looking toward the door.

"Even when we were children, she has always been...raw passion." She said absentmindedly. "That is why I can never deny her. It is something my life has sorely lacked and Bella has always given me plenty."

I understood completely then. Loveless marriages and deep dark family secrets were the fuel for the fire that burned deeply and brightly between them. A connection that began, who knows how long ago, flowered and grew and became what it was today. I didn't know the details, and I daresay I didn't need to know. To see it first hand was knowledge enough.

We sat on the bed together for a moment before Narcissa broke the silence.

"There are things I must attend to today," Narcissa stated as she stood. "If you care to, you may accompany me. You'll find your clothes clean and ready for you in the bath. I will wait outside the bedroom."

I went in, donned my clothes quick as I could, and met her out in the hallway. My wounds had started feeling better since the dittany, and my movement was much improved.

"So what's going on tonight?" I asked Narcissa as I met her in the hallway.

"The Death Eaters will be meeting this evening and I must prepare the house." Narcissa answered as she began walking briskly down the hallway, and I quickly made to catch up.

Reviews and Comments muchly welcome. Though this may not be my life's work, it is a dear pet that I like to play with. As such, I like to take her to the vet for check ups.

Also...sorry for the delay, if you can call it that. I've been pleasantly distracted with mad conversation and virtual shots. ;-)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer- J.K. Rowling is a Goddess, and I do not own any of this.

Disclaimer 2- There are not enough disclaimers in the world for the amount of depravity in this chapter. If you so choose, you may wait on the next. There is no moral, character or plot value here. Sadism, Masochism, lots of owies and stuff.

I quickly followed her down the hallway as trepidation set in about the death eater council. She didn't have anything untimely to say about it, but nevertheless, I had to ask.

"Will the Dark Lord be there?" I asked, chasing after her.

She glanced at me as we walked, and stated with a half grin, "Not this evening, dear. Severus has him going in circles. We've still got plenty of time before your nightmare comes true."

"My nightmare?" I asked apprehensively, thinking about my dream.

"The part where the Dark Lord kills you without a thought." She answered raising her eyebrows.

"Oh that nightmare." I answered, relieved.

"Why, love, did you have another?" She asked

I felt my face flush before I stuttered an answer.

"N...No I didn't." I said.

"Hmmmm." Was all she replied.

I filled the rest of the day with menial tasks. The house elves did most of the work, and I was left to play in my own head. I thought about the meeting and what would be discussed without the Dark Lord present. I thought about Bellatrix and Narcissa. I knew that Bellatrix couldn't kill me, but I didn't know how far Narcissa would let her go. I was scared. Bellatrix frightened me more than anyone I had ever known, and I still couldn't help but feel a sense of lust toward the beautiful woman. Narcissa too for that matter. They were two sides to one coin. I had felt more terror, and more passion here, than I had ever felt in my world. My senses were overwhelmed at times. Well... more times than not, at least.

I realized, while I worked, that this indeed was the most interesting thing that has ever happened to me. I think, somewhere, deep down, I wanted everything to happen, no matter the outcome. Life was all about experience, and it was time that I started to do so.

I think once I realized that Narcissa was figuring out a way to get me home, and get us all out of the predicament, I was left to really think about other things.

Narcissa and Bellatrix, Bellatrix and Narcissa. They both kept invading my mind at the most inopportune times. I felt my face flush at the mere thought them.

Later that day, when I was lost in my own thoughts and watching house elves do things, Narcissa came into the room. She hadn't ever gone far from me, which I was thankful for.

She looked at me, and stated with authority, "The council has begun, come with me."

I stood up from the chair I was sitting in and wondered if she would notice I hadn't been doing anything. She didn't appear to.

Narcissa turned from the doorway, and beckoned that I follow. We turned down some ostentatious hallways and I thought she made to take me to Bellatrix' quarters, but she turned short and led me to a big set of double doors.

"They are waiting for you." She said to me offhandedly.

"Wait...what?" I spun back and asked alarmed.

Her demeanor changed from icy to warm and she put her hand on my cheek.

"They won't hurt you, girl. The Dark Lord has seen to that. Bella just wants to... show you off." She smiled.

Feeling a bit nauseas, I opened the double doors and immediately saw the long rectangular table, filled with all sorts of damned. Looking back at Narcissa, I swallowed involuntarily and took a few shaky steps forward. Halfway from the doors to the table, Bellatrix stood. I'm sure she wanted to see me tremble just a bit as I walked in, because she grinned sadistically at me.

"There you are, pet. I thought my sweet sister had forgotten to collect you." She said with a wicked smile.

As I looked around, I felt like a sheep amidst wolves, and they were all so very hungry. Hungry for power, for greed, for lust, avarice...name the seven, they were all present

I stopped when Bellatrix stood. Out of all of them, she was really the one that made me tremble.

"Come, poppet, let me introduce you." she said as she held out her hand. We wouldn't want to seem rude, would we?"

I thought I might pass out right there, but somehow I managed to move my feet until I stood next to her. I focused everything that was in me, not to look up and make eye contact with anyone present. My poor heart, I felt, was about at its bitter end.

"This," she said as she grabbed the back of my hair and yanked. "Is the one that will win us this war."

She leaned down and licked my cheek, slowly from jawbone to cheekbone. I held my breath as some of the death eaters chuckled.

She looked up quickly and asked the group, "Have any of you heard what she can do?"

There was silence from throughout the room.

"No? Well..." Bellatrix started, "_She _knows everything. She knows which of you, if any," she paused, "will betray us."

I sensed just a hint of movement at the table. Just the slight shifting in seats. Just the slight smell of new sweat in the air. I guess Ms. Rowling only chose to mention a couple of betrayers. I felt the presence of more.

I am pretty sure at this point Bellatrix was trying to make them squirm as well, and it seemed to be working. She immediately released me, put her hand around my neck soothingly and held me against her. She whispered in my ear.

"You may go now, poppet." She smiled. "You have done your job well, I think."

After I was dismissed from the meeting, Narcissa took me to Bellatrix' quarters and I knew she wouldn't be there yet. We walked in and instead of the normal chandeliers' that were in most of the rooms, sconces lined the walls. It was as if the fire inside her had decided to make its home in her living quarters as well. There was a large four poster bed and next to the bed was a desk with parchment, ink and quills. Between the bed and the desk, chains hung from the wall. I couldn't help but think to myself, that was an odd thing for a witch or wizard to have. Sensing my confusion, Narcissa interjected.

"She has a fondness for muggle torture." Narcissa interjected, "She thinks they have made it a form of art."

"They have, I think." I said timidly.

On the other side of the bed appeared to be a crude wooden cross. As I looked closer, I saw dried blood on the cross sections.

"She can't kill you, you know." Narcissa whispered, sensing my discomfort and fear.

"I know," I said meekly, "But I can't help being afraid of the pain she can cause."

"Yes...there will be pain, love, but eventually she will reward you, and you will fall in love." She stated with a sense a respect. Go and sit on the bed. She won't be long now."

I stood there for a moment before taking the initiative. I walked over and nudged myself up on the bed. It was so very soft. I don't know if I expected Bellatrix to sleep on a bed of nails, but this is not what I imagined. I sat on the bed, while Narcissa found a place on a sofa close to me, and we waited in silence.

The minutes ticked as I stared at the wall clock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

My heart, I think, began actually beating with the rhythm. It was an odd irritation at first, but as it created its steady cadence into my soul, it started to comfort my fearful heart.

I had my eyes closed and my breathing and heart were finally back to normal, when the door opened. All my Zen, all my calm, all went out the window when she walked into the room. I thought I had a handle on my situation. Turns out I did not. She was anger, and fire, and a natural disaster, waiting to happen. I choked a bit despite myself.

She turned her eyes toward me and I died a little.

As Bellatrix entered, she slowly looked toward Narcissa and the anger inside her melted.

"There are so very many traitors among us, Cissy." She said emotionally strained. "I felt every one of them, with their lying tongues and their soft hearts!"

"Did you, my love?" inquired Narcissa sincerely.

"And do you know why?" Bellatrix asked.

"Why, sweet sister" Narcissa asked smiling.

"Because of her." Bellatrix stated, pointing over at me. She marched over, grabbed the back of my hair and caressed my face with her finger.

I took my breath in sharply. Narcissa just continued to smile at her sister, and I saw adoration in her eyes. I could taste it.

"So tell me." Narcissa whispered, throatily.

"Everyone thought I had been lying about her until you sent her in. They squirmed in their seats! But Cissy, I have ever only told the truth. I found her and she is mine. My Dark Lord will use her and take what he wants from her, but in essence, she is mine." She said as she laughed cruelly.

Bellatrix released my hair and walked over to kneel at her sister's feet as she grasped Narcissa's hands and laid her head in her lap.

I sat and looked on at the beautiful display, as I felt gooseflesh make its way up my back. Though I stayed, kneeling on Bellatrix' bed, I knew, somewhere deep down that my time would come. Both pleasure and pain. Like one breath, like one blink. The Yin and the Yang, the light and the dark. The two sides to the coin would flip its way to me as I looked on at the splendor before my eyes.

Bellatrix kneeled up toward her sister's face and edged her torso between her legs. Narcissa opened them without complaint. Without a breath between their lips, Narcissa whispered.

"If you promise not to hurt her too badly, I will let you have me tonight." She murmured as her lips ghosted Bellatrix'.

Bellatrix leaned just an inch away and smiled.

"I think you will 'let' me have you, as long as I promise not to kill her, love. And I already have." Bellatrix whispered back.

There was an instant in the room, when time stood still, and the fires along the wall halted their macabre dance. No one breathed in that space, not even I. Then, Narcissa slowly released her breath, thrust forward and devoured her sister with a need that was only matched by Bellatrix herself. Time had begun again, as I heard a soft moan escape my lips.

As I looked on, my heart hammered and my throat went dry as all the moisture in my body seemed to navigate elsewhere. Bellatrix' hands were working on unbuttoning the front of Narcissa's dress. Frustration settled in quickly as she couldn't work fast enough.

"Fuck, Cissy," Bellatrix said breathlessly, "How many buttons does this have?"

Bellatrix put both hands on either side of the fabric and pulled until the remaining buttons went flying. She reached her hand underneath the front of the torn garment and grazed her hand over a nipple, smiling when Narcissa closed her eyes and whimpered.

"I always love when you make that sound for me, Cissy." Bellatrix said.

As Bellatrix continued her administrations, I started to move of the bed.

"Sit." Bellatrix commanded, never once taking her eyes away from her sister.

I stopped, midway up and quickly sat back down. The sounds issuing from Narcissa's lips as her sister's deft fingers plied tender flesh was enough to drive me mad.

"Just watch, pet, you may just learn something." Bellatrix smiled.

As she kneeled in front of her sister, she reached up her own skirts and put her hand between her legs. Bellatrix' eyes rolled back momentarily and a soft hiss issued from her lips. She slowly removed her hand and looked down at the moisture that had collected on her fingers.

"Do you see what you do to me, Cissy?" She asked Narcissa as she kneeled up so they were face to face once again. Bellatrix took her coated fingers and gently rubbed them around her sister's lips before sliding the middle one into her waiting mouth. Before Narcissa could react, Bellatrix moved forward and gently licked her sister's lips while her finger was still in her mouth. Bellatrix gradually removed her finger and replaced it with her tongue.

Bellatrix slowly broke off the kiss and removed her other hand from Narcissa's front.

"I need you in me, Bella." Narcissa pleaded breathlessly.

"Mmmm...not yet, angel. Don't forget, we have a guest." She replied grinning wickedly and looking toward me. "And we mustn't neglect our guests."

My stomach tumbled as she stood and held her hand out to Narcissa. Narcissa's torn dress slid off her shoulders as she stood, exposing perfect ivory breasts and a flat stomach. Bellatrix slid the material down the rest of the way so all she had to do was step out. Narcissa's skin was smooth and perfect.

"Go over and sit next to my toy, Cissy. I want to see you both." Bellatrix whispered, ushering her sister toward the bed.

Obediently, Narcissa moved toward the bed, staring into my eyes with smile. As she neared I couldn't help but remember my dream. I began to feel an apprehension creep in. I looked over toward Bellatrix, and she was grinning at me as if I were the prey. Narcissa climbed into the bed and I did my best to look at anything but her.

_Just remember, love, who she belongs to._

I heard the dream words echo in my head as I looked back at her sister. Narcissa had started to reach up and touch my face. I backed up quickly and she stopped midway with a look of mild confusion. We both looked up at Bellatrix. Narcissa had a look of perplexity, and mine was shear terror.

Bellatrix sauntered toward the bed and stood between both of us. She wiggled her finger slowly and motioned for me to come closer. I swallowed hard before edging toward her. She bent down to my face and grasped my chin.

"What's wrong, poppet," she asked, "bad dreams?"

I didn't know how to answer. I held my breath, and I suppose my eyes spoke volumes in expressing my fear.

"Just remember, while you are here, If I allow it, you may do it, pet. Your... dream was only to make you understand the power I have over you." She explained to me. "Here," She looked around, "I own you. Do you understand?"

"Y...yes." I answered fearfully.

"With that being said, pet, you will stand up and face me." Bellatrix said sternly.

I glanced at Narcissa and she was just sitting there shaking her head and smiling at Bellatrix. I moved to scoot off the bed and I stood in front of her looking down at her feet.

"Undress." She stated.

Her voice crawled over my skin and I blushed furiously. Still looking at her feet, I began to undo my buttons with shaky hands. With the last button undone, I pulled my shirt down around my shoulders and it fell to the floor. I began to take off my pants next. I was so terrified and so aroused it was hard to focus on my breathing. Pulling my pants down the rest of the way, I heard Narcissa moving off the bed. I stood up and stepped out of my bottoms when she came up behind me and rubbed her breasts up against my back. I could feel the heat resonate off her as she forcefully pushed me toward her sister.

I fell into Bellatrix' waiting arms, and the leather of her corset scraped my nipples. Bellatrix wrapped both hands around my throat and with her thumbs, dug into the soft area between my chin and my neck, forcing me to look up into her eyes.

Bellatrix stared at me for what seemed like an eternity. She continued to hold my neck at that angle, and it felt like she was looking into my soul with those eyes of pitch. Finally she spoke quietly.

"I know how you really feel about me, poppet." She said with an evil grin. "When I looked into your mind, I saw _all _your dirty little secrets."

I instinctively tried to turn my face from her at that moment, and she yanked it back. I sucked in at the quick movement.

"Do. Not. Turn. Away. From. Me." She hissed. "Cissy, take this."

Bellatrix pushed me back into Narcissa as she turned away and walked over to a cabinet. Narcissa caught me and pressed herself once again into my back. I couldn't help but closed mouth moan. She nipped at my neck as if taking a cue.

I had my eyes closed when Bellatrix came sauntering back. I opened my eyes and saw what she carried. It was a blade, about a foot and a half in length. The handle was about eight inches with a small cross guard. There was a second handle at about four inches in length above the cross guard with a wrapped grip. Above that, were two blades jutting out about three inches each on either side. It was finished with about a six inch blade at the top.

All I could think is that she was going to cut me again and I struggled to get away. Narcissa clamped her grip down until Bellatrix came and grabbed the back of my hair and dragged me, begging, across the room to the far wall. She slammed my front up against the cold rough stone and pressed my face against it hard.

Please don't! Ple...ease don't! I'm sorry!" I sobbed as she pushed my face harder against the wall.

"Oh you will be, pet. You see...this is my cock. I had a muggle blade master make this for me. When he finished, and I came back for it, I cut his heart out while he watched." She cooed as she softly scraped the blade down my back.

She held the blade up for me to see, and then flipped it around in her hand gripping the second handle.

"Open up." she commanded, smiling sadistically.

I closed my eyes pretending I wasn't there. Bellatrix smacked me in the mouth with the base, and I whimpered.

"I said open up." she sneered. "You'll want it to be wet, I'm sure."

I opened my mouth and she slipped the base of the dagger in.

"Wider." she commanded.

I opened my mouth wider, and she pushed forcefully, while I gagged just a little.

After a few minutes of her fucking me with her "cock", she removed it and inspected.

"Oh this will never do," she said.

She yanked my head back further, until I was looking straight up at the ceiling. The position she had me in was quite uncomfortable.

"Open your mouth, pet." She commanded once again.

I opened my mouth as she looked down on my face. She leaned in and kissed me shoving her tongue in. She pulled away abruptly, and with an evil smile, slowly spit in my mouth. Then, she put the handle of her dagger back in my mouth, shoving it down until I gagged again. Pulling it out, she immediately took it down and shoved it unceremoniously inside me. I screamed as she held it in place, unmoving.

"Now, love...are you truly sorry?" She asked sarcastically.

"Yes! Please!" I cried.

On impulse I closed my legs and quickly found out what the purpose of the two cross section blades were for. They sliced into my legs and I screamed out.

"My own design, love. Remember?" She whispered as I spread my legs to avoid the blades. I felt a trickle of blood down my inner thighs.

When I had spread my legs for her, she began grinding it into me. I made sure to keep my legs open, and take her. I was so wet, and the hilt slid in and out easily. She was relishing fucking me slowly. In and out; out and in, she fucked me. I vaguely remember Narcissa coming up behind her as she shoved her cock in me.

Guttural noises were all I could make as Bellatrix; the bane of my most torrid dreams fucked me as her sister whispered filth in her ear.

"I know you have more in you than this," Narcissa whispered, as she began to undo the stays on her sister's corset. Bellatrix must have been so into what she was doing to me, she did not notice. Soon her beautiful breasts were free. and her sister had wrapped her hands around both. As Bellatrix continued fucking me, she moaned into my ear as her sisters hands roamed all about her upper body.

Suddenly, she tore the handle of the dagger from me, and I cried out at the loss. Bellatrix spun around, leaving me to slink down the rough wall. She grabbed her sister's face and squeezing, she spat...

"Do _you_ want it, or do you want to see me do it to her?" She asked with animosity. "You were always my little whore, Cissy...Jealous?" Bellatrix smiled as she softly kissed Narcissa. Narcissa kissed back as I cried on the floor.

"What do you want to see, beautiful?" She asked her sister. "I know I bring out the worst in you."

"Whatever you want, Bella." was her only reply.

"Good...thought you'd see it my way," as she pulled me up by my hair as she flicked her wand and did up her corset again.

She pulled me up and dragged me over to the makeshift wooden cross, slamming my chest into it.

"Do you know what this is, pet?" she asked lovingly. "This... is what muggles used, long ago, to kill and torture people." She said educating me.

I turned around and angrily spat, "What do you care of muggles."

Bellatrix backhanded me in my mouth and I slumped to the ground. I licked my lips and tasted the tang of blood.

She bent down and wiped the blood from my lip.

"You will learn where your place is." She said as she looked up and contemplated the wooden cross sections. Quicker than a blink she drew her wand and flicked it. I was powerless as my arms were raised up and lashed to the cross sections her eyes had dined upon momentarily ago.

My struggles went unnoticed as Bellatrix turned and walked over to a table. Narcissa came up to me and gently held my face as she moved to whisper in my ear.

"Hold still, love. My sister is going to bring you a considerable amount of pain." She said as she moved her hand to cover my mouth.

I heard Bellatrix come back, but I could not see what was happening. I felt her hand grasp one of mine, lashed to the cross. My breathing became erratic as Narcissa pressed harder to my mouth. I felt, pressed into my palm, the cool point of something sharp. Narcissa, with her hand still on my mouth, turned my head toward her sister. I saw Bellatrix, with hammer in hand, draw back and pound the head of a skinny nail into my palm. I screamed and shook and sobbed into Narcissa's hand. She then moved around her sister and proceeded to pound the second nail into my other hand. Narcissa pressed her body up against mine and waited for my screaming to subside. When the pain had taken me to a heightened plane, she slowly withdrew her hand and backed up a bit.

Bellatrix moved to stand behind her sister, wrapping her arms around her and inspecting her work. My sobs were quiet and shallow as she moved Narcissa's hair to the side, exposing her neck. Bellatrix kissed her neck while her other hand snaked around and slid one finger into the folds of her shaven pussy. I heard Narcissa suck in her breath.

"Mmmm...so very wet, Cissy." Bellatrix whispered as she began slowly rubbing her sister's clit.

Bellatrix didn't stop as she moved Narcissa forward into me. Narcissa buried her face in my neck and moaned. My hands screamed as the movement jarred them but as she pressed her sister harder, the back of Bellatrix' hand also found my very wet center. Through the pain and the pleasure both, I groaned. Narcissa's head came up and she kissed me fiercely, shoving her hot tongue in my mouth. Bellatrix gradually began rubbing her sister's clit faster and faster, and Narcissa's whimpers of pleasure in my mouth became increasingly louder.

"Cum for me, baby sister," Bellatrix whispered in her ear.

Narcissa shuddered with Bellatrix' words and she took her other hand and entered her sister from behind, sending Narcissa over the edge.

"Oh god, Bella, fuck!" She cried, gripping me tighter as her climax took her into oblivion.

Bellatrix slowly removed her hands as Narcissa struggled to catch her breath.

"Get on your knees, Cissy." Bellatrix commanded.

Narcissa obeyed without hesitation and dropped with her face inches from my pussy. Blood had begun to slowly trickle down my hands, where the jerking had angered the already painful holes. I winced at the pain as a few tears slowly made their way down my cheeks.

Bellatrix stood directly behind her kneeling sister and looked into my eyes.

"You've done so well, love." She smiled as she leaned in and kissed me tenderly. Her tongue was sweet and warm as it slowly danced in my mouth. I couldn't help but moan. She languidly pulled away and asked, "Would you like your reward?"

"Yes." I said breathlessly.

"Spread your legs." She whispered.

I obeyed, while Bellatrix looked down at her kneeling sister and smiled. She gently put her hand on the back of Narcissa's head and nudged it forward ever so slightly. Narcissa put her mouth on me and began slowly sucking on my clit. The carnality taking place between my legs, and the agony of my crucified palms felt like both heaven and hell had made its home within my soul.

I leaned my head back on the rough wooden cross and groaned gutturally as my eyes rolled back in my head. Every thrust of my hips ripped my wounds just a bit more and I cried as I came closer to orgasm.

Bellatrix, with her hand still on the back of Narcissa's head, moved to edge closer to me. When her body touched mine and I felt the roughness of her leather corset I moaned louder.

"Put your fingers in and fuck her right, Cissy." She ordered Narcissa.

Narcissa's fingers slid in without complaint and she began pumping in and out of me slowly. Bellatrix leaned in and sucked my lower lip into her mouth. The sweet invasions did not last long and I came with what seemed like a lifetime of pent up need. I groaned like an animal deep within and spent myself all over Narcissa's face.

Bellatrix freed her wand and flicked her wrist and the nails that punctured my flesh vanished, leaving me to slump forward in her arms. Narcissa stood and helped her. I hurt everywhere, yet again, and it was exquisite. They helped me over to the bed. I put my hands down to crawl up and immediately cried out. I drew my hands up quickly, shaking. Taking a deep breath, I climbed in and lay down without using them. Narcissa crawled in and lay on one side of me, Bellatrix followed, laying on the other.

"Hand me my wand, Bella." Narcissa said as she took one of my shaking hands to look at.

Bellatrix reached over to the nightstand, grabbed her sister's wand and handed it to her. She gently pointed at the wound and whispered, "Vulnera senentur."

Narcissa did the same thing with the other hand. My pain vanished and I looked at both my hands. Not a scratch.

"I told you I have fixed my sister's toys, more than once, love." Narcissa smiled at me as she handed her wand back to Bellatrix to place on the table.

I laid my head on the pillow and turned toward Narcissa. As she faced me, she kissed me tenderly.

"If I didn't know better, Cissy, I think you might like my pet more than I did." Bellatrix laughed and lay next to us.

I fell asleep that night, sated, with a much deeper understanding of myself, and them.

Thank you to my readers...one in particular. ;-) Please comment, review...do what you do... you are the reason I continue. You are my heroine.


End file.
